Everyone Knows the Stories
by Ferrel Drath
Summary: Celestia and Luna are gone, and now Twilight and Cadence rule over Equestria, but what happens if a new alicorn is born? My first fanfic :D - Rated K cause i'm paranoid - I own all OC's Set 100 years after Twilight becomes a princess.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the stories.

The land of Equestria is ruled by the two princesses', Princess Cadence and Princes Twilight, controlling the powers of love, and magic. But it was not always so.

For there once was, in the ancient past, The Solar Princesses' Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

These two princesses's controlled the powers of sun and moon, sisters in their art. They trained the Princess Cadence in the power of love, and Celestia, when grieving for the loss of her sister, trained what was to become princess twilight.

But the Solar Princesses slipped away...

The sisters had out-lived 500 years in Equestria, for the new sisters to take over. The princesses now passed through the land, raising the sun and moon, waiting for their time to return.

The Princess Cadence, the eldest sister, ruled over The Crystal Empire with Prince Shining Armour, whilst Princess Twilight ruled in Canterlot.

The land of Equestria was at peace.

**100 YEARS LATER**

Up in the land of Cloudsdale, the Night family paced urgently around the hospital waiting room. Nurse ponies kept pushing in and out of doors, and Vale Night was growing anxious. His eldest son, Markus, held him by the arm, trying to tell him that mum would be fine, whilst holding his younger brother Ferris in his seat.

Finally after what had seemed to be hours, a slightly frazzled pegasus nurse beckoned them inside, Vale almost running her over, Markus close at his heels, and Ferris trotting cheerfully behind them, smiling at the nurse.

Vale barged into a room and ran over to his smiling wife, who clutched a small bundle in her arms. He pushed his violet muzzle to her black one, the navy Markus and midnight Ferris charging into the room just behind their father.

"Is is a boy or a girl? Is it alright?" He panted, anxiously, breaking away from his wife Lia.

Lia's face broke out into a big grin

"We have a baby girl, our own little filly!" She cried with excitement "Did you hear that boys, you have a baby sister!" She called over to her two boys.

Markus trotted over to his mother, smiling.

"Does this mean we don't have to share a room with her?!" He said ecstatically.

His mother frowned, but Ferris trotted over to inspect the small bundle in their hooves, while his Mother and Father instructed Markus on how this was more important than rooming arrangements.

"Mummy?" Ferris interrupted

"Yes sweetie? What is it?" she turned to her youngest colt

"If you and daddy have wings then why does she have a horn? And if you and daddy are dark, why is she white?"

Her parents froze.

Quickly they all looked down on the sleeping filly, and carefully lifted her up.

The young filly had a white coat, and a mane flowing steadily from white to deep green. However the filly had indeed a horn. And a pair of wings to go with it.

Everyone stared at the child for a moment, blinking slightly.

The child stirred and opened its eyes slowly, and there dark eyes met her emerald ones.

"An alicorn," Vale breathed, not quite believing his eyes.

At that moment the doors swung open and a guards pony trotted in, bowing to the family.

"My apologies," The pony stated in a formal tone, "The doctors have informed me of the race of your child, and I have been instructed to guard outside your door. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Night.

The guards pony trotted back out of the door, leaving the family dumbfounded.

"So about the rooms?" Markus inquired hesitantly

"Not now Markus." Came the cutting voice of his mother.

**Hey Guys! :D**

**So this is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think, should I write more?**

**Read and Review plz :)**

**Seeya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 days since the birth of Clover. At 2 days old, Markus had been gurgling, and Ferris had been wriggling, but not Clover. She just sat and watched as the 1 doctor bustled in and out of the room, carrying charts and graphs. He was the royal doctor at the hospital, on the orders from Princess Twilight to be the only doctor to be allowed to even know about Clover.

Vase Night looked down as he saw Ferris trying to teach Clover how to hit her hooves together, but instead Clover just kept swishing her tail and gazing around the room with her emerald eyes. In the end Ferris got tired, and walked up to his father.

"Daddy, can we goooo noooww?" The young colt whined, boredom leaking into his voice.

Vase sighed, he supposed he had better take the boy out to the cafeteria or _somewhere _where he would be a bit more entertained.

"Yes, yes we can," He stated standing up and putting the young Clover on her mother's lap, quickly explaining that he was taking the young colt for some air, and started walking for the door.

Just as they were about to leave they heard a little cry,

"No,"

It came from Clover

Lia sat up straight and Vase ran back to his filly, gaping. Markus just stared, while Ferris stood by the door with his head cocked, confused.

Lia gasped as a sudden bright green light emerged from her tiny horn, and she floated over to her younger brother, hooves out stretched.

Ferris raised his hooves, and slowly Clover came to a slow stop making a small "clip clop," sound as there hooves hit. Ferris clapped his hooves excitedly, happy that he had taught his little sister a new trick.

Slowly Clover floated shakily back up, and began to flap her wigs gently and landed on her mother's lap, who held her softly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a guards pony entered.

"I present, her Royal Highness Princess Twilight Sparkle," He projected across the room, as Vase quickly gathered his two awestruck sons and bowed in one motion, as the Princess entered.

The princess quickly dismissed the guard back to his post, and through the door a small purple dragon came bustling through, carrying a small bundle of scrolls over his back.

The three colts raised their heads and stared awestruck as the princess walked over to the now sedate Clover. The Princess lowered her head down to Clovers eye level and smiled, and looked back up to Mrs Night who was now frozen in a mixture of awe and fear.

The then princess began to speak in a surprisingly unregal voice.

"I'm sorry I have not been able to come and see you sooner, but I'm afraid some business had got in the way," She greeted warmly

The whole family stuttered, until Lia spoke quickly,

"Oh we're honoured that you came Princess," She said with her head lowered.

"Thank you, but I'm here to see your child here, what is she called?"

"Clover, Princess!" Ferris said with a small burst of excitement

A small smile tugged on the princesses lips.

"A good name for her, hello Clover, my name is Princess Twilight and you are very special," her smile still visible.

The princess then turned to the rest of the family, her smile wavering.

"Has she shown any unusual behaviour? Such as magic, flight, speech, walking, reading or writing?" The princess asked with a serious tone.

Markus then relayed back to the Princess back all that had happened before she came in, and once he had finished Twilight nodded.

"Mr and Mrs Night, if you would permit, I would like to personally teach Clover here. It would involve moving to Canterlot castle, however we would see to it that each of you are well cared for and – "

"Will we get a room each?" Markus butted in, and then put a hoove over his mouth, realising his mistake.

The dragon behind the princess chuckled, and the Princess smiled and said formally,

"Why of course Master Markus," She chuckled along with the purple dragon behind her as Markus blushed abashed.

**Hey guys!**

**Don't forget to read and review! , 20+ views I LOVE YOU ALL :D**

**Next time – Clovers cutie mark! :O**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The age's shall be in human years :D**

It had been 5 years since Clover Night had moved to Canterlot. No one knew a lot but Clover, and they had not really cared too much about her after she walked around town. She was a quite girl to strangers; however behind closed doors she was hard headed and stubborn like any other filly out there.

Currently, Clover was trotting around her room, irritated, her older brother Ferris messing around with a gear, sat on her bed making small notes, with the tip of his tongue peeking out of his muzzle.

"I don't get it Ferris!"

She said in an exasperated tone as she tried with all her might to move herself to the other end of the room. Levitation, simple spells and symbols were all easily inside of Clovers reach, so now Princess Twilight had put her up to the advanced regiment of spells.

Teleportation was on the top of the list.

Ferris stopped messing with his gear, and waved his hooves in the air,

"How am I supposed to know? Pegasus remember?" He said pointing to his wings.

"Argh, how am I supposed to do this? I'm going to the library." She stated heading for the door.

Ferris leapt up and chased after her, pulling her back,

"Coat." He said firmly.

"Fine, fine." Clover said in defeat.

The coat was to hide her wings from the public. If it were found out that a young, manipulatable alicorn filly was in Canterlot, she was bound to be danger.

She slipped the green and black coat over her back, restricting her wings. Whenever she wanted to go and fly, her father would take her up with her two brothers. Normally, Ferris decided to go down first, followed by his father. Her eldest brother Markus, looked after Clover whilst she swooped and swirled around the nights clouds.

In the end, even Markus had to stop, and then her fun would end.

But for now Clover and Ferris now trotted through the echoy corridors of Canterlot Castle, heading towards the Royal Library. As they rounded the final corner, they ran into the Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence. Literally.

Ferris and Clover stumbled backwards, and quickly bowed, apologising.

The Princess's chuckled together.

"Heading to the library are we" Cadence asked in a good natured way.

"I couldn't figure out a spell Princess," Clover stated, whilst Princess Twilight nodded wisely.

"And you were getting a book?" Princess Twilight chipped in

"Yes princess" Clover stated quickly.

The two princesses's looked at each other, and peered back at Clover.

"Clover, I and the Princess Twilight have both agreed that your magic and knowledge have grown quicker than has ever been expected of a filly your age, and we believe that you are now ready to take the exam into Celestia's School for Gifted Fillies. With the permission of your parents, we shall take the exam immediately." Princess Cadence finished.

Clover gawped.

Ferris suddenly realising his sisters' shock closed her mouth.

Clover stuttered in her surprise,

"Yes princess, I-I would like that!" Clover smiled

"Very well, the exam will take place in 3 days. We hope to see you there." Both the princess inclined there heads, and walked back down the corridor.

"Ferris-s?" she asked quickly

"Yeah?" He said dazedly staring at where the princess's had come from

"I think I need that book." Clover said limply.

**Clovers Cutie Mark – part one COMPLETE!**

**Please REVIEW guys! I've got a lot of views, and I LOVE YA ALL! :D**

**Up next - Clovers cutie mark part 2 :o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! **

**76 views! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Remember to Read and Review! :D**

Clover pushed her head through the door of the examination room, the hall filled with talking unicorns, who had come to watch the latest fillies and colts who would join the prestigious school.

She walked into the centre of the stage, and waited for instructions. Eventually, the general hubbub settled down to study Clover. She heard murmurings of

"A bit young, has she got lost?" and "Is this the next candidate?"

Clover brushed her hoof over the stage floor looking down, embarrassed.

A stern voice female echoed over the crowd,

"Miss Night, please can you show us this spell please,"

A board flicked up in front of her. Clover blinked, a simple levitation spell?

On the cart in front of her she picked up the gem stone with her magic, and twirled it easily around her head, and sent it careering over the heads of the audience, entranced by the little filly.

Clover then spiralled it slowly back down onto the cart.

The examiners voice piped up again from the crowd,

"Now Miss Night, can you please can you translate this spell is in Equestrian, and what it would be used for?"

Another board flicked in front of her, covered in ancient runes.

Clover spoke with confidence now,

"Wings are meant to carry you high, away from the ponies of the land, send me up to join them, let me walk in their land," She finished

"And it's use?"

"Well, if performed normally it allows an earth or unicorn pony to walk on clouds," she finished.

The audience was stunned for a second, and then burst into hoofplause, hitting there hooves together quickly and excitedly.

"Quite now please." The voice said sternly silencing the tense audience.

"And finally Miss Night, you now have the stage to perform a piece of prepared magic. What shall you perform?"

Clover sat up straight and stated,

"A piece of my own magic," She said boldly

The audience was stiff with anticipation as the examiner asked,

"And what shall this piece of magic do?"

"I should prefer to show you, lady examiner," Clover stated, motioning to the door as a guards pony brought in a small cart of boulders, which he grunted as he lifted them onto the floor.

"Very well, begin in your own time."

Once the pony had left, clover raised her head slightly and her horn began to glow. She took a big breath in as a small orb raised above her head. The orb misted over and then suddenly split into too, a navy blue side, and a golden white side which separated to an image of a sun and a moon.

The two orbs pulsated and sent out a bright light, enveloping two of the boulders, and turning them to dust.

Clover let out a huge sigh as the audience let out a huge cheer, and rounds of hoofplause.

Just as Clover was about to leave, when the dust swirled and moved airily around the room until it floated in front of her and began to form a shape.

Two tall images of ponies' appeared before the young fillies eyes. The crowd gasped as the form began to resemble two alicorns. The two spectral images lowered their heads in greeting, and blew away in the gentle breeze from the open window.

Clover could only stare at where the ponies were. That was never in the spell she designed to break the rocks. She suddenly realised she was being approached by the two princess's, both with a slightly confused look on their face.

Before clover could say a thing, Princess Twilight stated to her quickly,

"Clover, I do believe that I shall be tutoring you exclusively from now on. Congratulations Clover," the Princess smiled and walked away with the Princess Cadence following.

She walked shakily of the stage to her parents, who embraced her and stroked her mane.

"Congrats Clover! You got it!" Her brother Ferris said excitedly,

"What?" Clover asked, confused.

Ferris pointed to her flank, which had previously blank, to which now had an intertwining lines of burning flame and navy darkness, with a swords passing through the centre.

Clover stared at her flank. Her mouth broke into a big grin, but on the inside she was confused. What did this mean?

**Cliffhanger :D**

**I love you all, please tell me what you think!**

**R and R please! Seeya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys :D**

**So I've got over 170 views ( Love ya ;) ) but not a single review, please tell me what you think, peace!**

It had been 10 years since the examination day. Clover had tried to recreate the effect of the alicorns, but it had always ended with two broken rocks, and Clover's unanswered questions. The princess Twilight had no ideas either about what her cutie mark meant. However, Clover had decided to tell the Princess's of the two Alicorns. She didn't understand but the experience was personal to her, and she didn't want to share it.

As it turned out, no pony in the exam room saw the two figures made from the rock dust, however Clover didn't mind. It was her secret. But that still didn't tell her what her cutie mark meant.

But 10 years on, and her studies continued. Her knowledge of ancient runes was practically complete, her magical ability was astonishing, and she could brew almost every potion she wanted, so long as she had a manual.

Clovers eldest brother, Markus was in the crystal empire, studying crystal weather patterns, while here other older brother Ferris was in Cloudsdale, an apprentice to an inventor, and yet her mother and father had stayed in Canterlot with Clover.

She still wore her coat, and still the only ponies that knew her identity was her personal royal guard Lancer, her close family, the royal doctor, and the two princesses', which Clover was personally ok with. She didn't appreciate the idea of being stared at.

Little did Clover know that was all about to change.

It was just before her usual lesson with the Princess, when her mother, father and the princess walked in. Clover bowed trotted nervously over to the trio of ponies.

"Clover," The princess started, "You have been an outstanding pupil to me over these years. However your training is not complete. Do you know what I am the princess of Clover?" She asked.

Clover almost scoffed,

"Friendship and magic princess," She replied dutifully.

"Correct. You have more magical ability that any other pony I have met. However, that is not all there is to magic. There is also the magic of friendship."

Clover nodded. In the past, when she sometimes went to the occasional lesson in with the students of Celestia's School for Gifted Fillies, she tried with all her might to make friends, like the princess asked but, once the rest of the fillies learnt of her private tutoring with Princess Twilight, they grew envious and left her.

"Yes Princess," She replied.

She suddenly looked over to see her parents embracing, smiling sadly at her. Clover suddenly grew worried, what would she have to do?

The purple princess sighed.

"Clover, I want you to know that it has been a pleasure to teach you. However, I cannot teach you in this magic. Clover, I and your parent have spoke, and we both believe that it is now time for you to leave Canterlot."

Clover froze. Leave Canterlot? Her home?

"Clover," Her mother chipped in "We want you to make new friends, but I and your Father can't come with you." She finished sadly.

"What?! Why!" Clover demanded, angry that her parents were springing his upon her.

"Your Mother and I are getting older now Clover. As are you." Her Father stated "You need your own place to breathe, but you can visit anytime you like." He added optimistically.

"B-but were will I go? I've never left Canterlot." Clover stammered

"We have arranged or you to stay in your own cloud house in Cloudsdale." Princess Twilight replied coolly, "we have also decided to make your presence known to the ponies of Equestria."

This was the most shocking piece of news yet. Ponies would finally know of a new alicorn.

There was a short silence.

"When do I leave?" Clover said quickly looking up.

"Two weeks, good luck my pupil." She bowed, and walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys :D**

**Sorry about the short chapter**

Two Weeks Later

Clover sat outside staring at the sky. The two weeks had passed like a flash, the Princess had given her the more advanced spell books, her mother had given her a small cook book, and her father had given her a set of quills ink and parchment.

The royal doctor had delivered a set of potion books for minor injuries, and her guard Lancer had quickly passed her a small bundle in the corridor, with a sly grin on his face. The bundle had turned out to be an alarm clock, to which Clover had smirked at. He knew she could never get out of bed in the morning.

And so the time to go had come. She had said her goodbyes to her well-wishers and family, and it was time to leave.

"You know Clover, I felt probably as you do know around 120 years ago." A voice came up next to her.

Clover looked to her side to see the Princess next to her. She stumbled quickly to her hooves and asked hesitantly,

"Why did you go?" She said inquisitively

The princess smiled.

"For the same reasons as you, but at the time I did not know it. We are very much the same Clover." She ended mysteriously.

The pair stood in silence, looking at the sky, until her parents came bustling out of the door, an trotted nervously towards her, checking her over for any damage done in the 10 minutes she had been away from them.

"Oh sweetie, I will miss you!" Her mother said whilst pulling her into a big hug, followed by one by her father.

Eventually they broke apart, and looked towards the sky where a chariot had come into view. It took a few minutes, but eventually the chariot landed.

"Good luck my faithful student," The Princess said, slightly smiling at her words.

Clover climbed onto the chariot, her parents smiling tearfully at her from the ground. A guard came and deposited her saddle bags next to her, and Clover looked over the whole of Canterlot again.

"It will be the last time I shall see it like this in a while." Clover thought regretfully.

Clover raised a hoof and waved as the chariot took off, leaving her family behind her. Clover peered over the edge as the chariot took off into the swirling skies.

"Goodbye Canterlot," She said quietly.

**Seeya later! Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :D**

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, cause I've just got on to a holiday (finally!)**

**Anyway, I just wanna say thanks to my first follower Octy, cause its really nice to see people are reading my stuff, so thanks ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

It had taken roughly over an hour to reach Cloudsdale, and Clover was nervously tapping her hoof against the chariot. The sky was clear, hardly a breeze at all in the skies near to the city, however that was not what Clover was worried about.

She pulled open her saddle bags, looking at the empty space, where soon a coat would be. The very coat she was wearing.

She mused over the ideas of keeping her coat on during the flight, but considering that was not what the Princess had requested, she decided against it. She had also thought of wearing a hat to hide her horn, but she doubted that the Princess would be pleased with exploiting loopholes.

She sighed, sitting down in the carriage.

"I could just fly away as soon as I land," She thought optimistically, before pushing the idea aside. However the thought kept creeping back up at her, before forming into a fully fledged plan. She would step out of the carriage, and walk calmly to the nearest building, keeping her head down-

The city of Cloudsdale came into view, the throng of ponies bustling through the skies and streets visible from the chariot. Any hopes of her not being seen were quickly dashed. Clover groaned, and tried to think of a way out, but none came. The best she could think of was to keep her coat on.

"I'm sure Princess Twilight won't mind if you keep it on for a day or too, just so you get used to it," A voice in the back of her head said, in a supportive tone.

Clover couldn't help but totally agree with this, and settled down to view the bustling metropolis. She noticed that on the North side of the city, the streets were smaller and compact than the open ones to the South. There were ponies of all ages, genders, and most were pegasi, however she did spot a few unicorns, their horns glowing with the magic that kept them stable on the clouds.

She did her best to keep calm, and not start to hyperventilate and die on the spot, whilst the coach started a steady descent onto the clouds below, and one of the chariot pullers detached, allowing the others to land the chariot. Her glided over handing her a crisp rolled up document, and said officially,

"A map to your home your highness," He lowered his head with respect, leaving Clover spluttering in the carriage, trying desperately to explain that she wasn't a princess, but stopped.

She was an alicorn. Alicorns were Princess's right? Was she a Princess, or not? She pondered these questions, as the chariot bounced slowly to a holt on the clouds. She unrolled the map, and found not only directions to her new dwelling, but a small note from the Princess. It read,

_Dearest Clover,_

_I understand that you will be nervous, but I assure you with whole- hearted belief that you shall do fine. Clover, you must understand you face a challenge harder than most. Princess's are admired, and respected, but people often are not honest with you. You must be careful to whom you put your faith in. Good Luck my student,_

_Faithfully,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle._

She quickly scanned the letter, and rolled it up with her magic, the note only raised more questioned than it answered, did people only consider her princess, or was she a Princess that no one acknowledged?

She sighed and stepped of the chariot, looking at the few ponies that gave her curious looks. She pulled her mane slightly over her face, and thanked the ponies that pulled her carriage. Just as about she was about to leave a guard tapped her on the shoulder with his hoof.

"Your highness, I've been instructed to bring your coat back with us to the Princess," He said in low tones. Clover stared for a moment, realising the slyness of the Princess, but in the end she slipped of the garment handing it quickly to the guard, thanking him with a rushed voice. He bowed and flew off with the rest of the chariot ponies.

She gulped, as the curious looks turned into awful stares. Before she could run or hide, she heard a voice pique up behind her,

"Clover, is that you?" She twirled around quickly, her long mane flapping wildly to show her her brother, Ferris, standing with perplexed look on his face.

His look of purplextion turned to horror as he noticed her without a coat, and brought her away from the slowly forming crowd.

"Clover, where id your coat!" he hissed, glancing at the curious ponies

Clover was quickly becoming more and more worked up.

"The guards took it, the Princess wants people to know what I am!" She said in a panicked squeak.

Ferris paused.

"Do you know where you're staying?" He said seriously.

"Yes, yes I have a map," said dismissively, watching as Ferris almost ran into a mare coming towards them. He grabbed her saddle bags from where they were deposited, and placed them onto Clovers back.

He looked at her, and said quickly,

"Clover, go to your house, I've got to go back to work, try and stay out of sight ok?" He sighed and added in a slightly happier voice, "but it's good to see you Clover," He smiled and hugged her before pushing her towards the skies to which her house lay at.

"Good luck!" He shouted as she took off from the clouds leaving him on the clouds.

She shook her mane in the winds, feeling slightly unnerved. It had been a while since she had been flying, let alone on her own. She unrolled the map with her magic and studied the directions, until she was being directed to a lavish estate, with tall cloud mansions, and carriages.

She landed on the clouds with a light "Flump" and looked at the address.

_18 Various Avenues_

_Cloudsdale_

_Equestria_

It read, and as Clover looked at the addresses she found a huge mansion at the top of the state, with low walls, and rainbow ponds. Clover gawked.

It was smaller than the castle at Canterlot, but knowing that she had full roam of that place made her head spin.

She quickly trotted over to the gates, where a grey guards pony stood. She studied the pony. His mane was a lighter shade of grey to the stallions coat, but judging by the way he was quaking, she reckoned this was the first time he was going to be guarding someone, hat he assumed was important.

She approached, her head swivling, taking in the massive building, drinking in the sight before stopping before the pony. He straightened up, before saying with a slight quiver in his voice,

"Greetings your highness," He didn't meet her eyes, and she smiled and said warmly to the guard, waving a hoof with new found confidence,

"Oh, don't call me that, just call me Clover," She said smiling, but inside she was unsure of being titled as a Princess.

"Yes your magi- I mean Clover." He said sweating, eyes darting round nervously.

She stood there slightly awkwardly as he opened the gates to the manor, and shut the behind her. She spotted to more guards at the door, and realising she did not want the same awkwardness of before, just smiled and accepted there muttered greetings. She pushed open the door cautiously and trotted slowly inside. The floor was fluffy with clouds, leaving Clover bouncing with every step.

She did a quick sweep of the rooms. She counted 5 bathrooms, 8 bedrooms, all ensuites, 2 kitchens, a conservatory, a living room, a grand garden, and to Clovers joy, a large library.

After the tour of the house she finally sat down in one of the plush chairs in the sitting rooms, taking in the sounds and sights of the lavish interior, until she noticed another scroll on the table. She grumbled, remembering the unanswered questions the last ones gave, but opened it none the less.

It was from the Princess, and read

_Dearest Clover,_

_I hope you find your accommodation satisfactory, and hope you are well. I have arranged for you to be beginning tutoring at a school in Cloudsdale with ponies your own age. Please read the details enclosed, and I hope you are adapting well to life in Cloudsdale._

_Faithfully,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle._

Clover Gawped for the second time that day.

School?!

**OOO! Clovers going to school, sucks to be her ;)**

**Anyway guys, don' forget to R&R,**

**Seeya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup Guys :D**

**So know that I'm in the holidays, I'm gonna be updating more often :D**

**So I've now got 2 followers :D Twiphase and Octy, (Both of which write REALLY good stories) so at the moment, I'm giggling inside like a fangirl ;)**

**Love you all! :D**

Clover jumped out of her armchair, and marched up and down the room, grumbling as she did so.

"It isn't as if I'm stupid! I don't need to go to school!" She moaned, hitting a cloud wall with her hoof, but it bounced back and hit her in the face, sending her flying into the table where she had left the letter, and the details from the school floated gently onto her face.

She groaned again and sat up, and begrudgingly opened the scroll. On it was some drawings of happy, working ponies about her age. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the information.

It began by telling her that she was being put into a happy learning environment, and the letter continued this way for about 3 paragraphs. She skimmed down it to the timetables. A brisk 8am start, and ending at 3pm. Not too bad. Bring your own lunch, no running in the hallways; be nice to every pony, no swearing, lingering or being late to lessons. The rules continued in a swirly font and Clover quickly placed the letter back on the desk.

She sighed and picked up her saddle bags. It was 4 in the afternoon, and she wanted some time alone. She walked up the stairs, and into one of the rooms.

It was one of the smaller bedrooms, a large king sized bed against the wall, a dresser and mirror, a wardrobe and desk were all in the room with a small cabinet by the bed. Clover levitated the bags of her back and onto the bed. She slowly started un packing her things. She placed her alarm by her bed and her writing materials on her desk. She then placed her books in an orderly pile on her dresser.

Clover, was about to deposit her bag in the wardrobe, when she noticed a few other items in there. She placed her hoof into the bag, and drew out a triple framed picture.

In one frame, was a picture of her and her parents and brothers, before Markus had left for the crystal empire. In another was a picture of the royal doctor and Lancer, smiling at her. And in the final frame was a picture of Clover sat at a desk as a little filly, grinning like a mad man, as a much shaken Ferris stood on the opposite side of the room, with a slight bit of smoke coming from his mane. Both the Princess's were in the photo, smiling at her achievement.

Clover suddenly remembered what that day was.

_It was the day after her exam. Both the Princess's wanted to asses her ability, and Clover had been told to teleport herself over the room. She focused, but suddenly her brother walked into the room, and all Clover could do was watch as Ferris yelped as he moved with a green flash over to the other side of the room. Clover laughed, and a flash of a camera went off, as her mother took a picture._

Clover gave a smile at the memory. She placed the frame onto her dresser, and watched a small light green lily fell from the frame and onto the floor.

Clover lowered her head to the floor, and lifted up the flower. She twirled it round before placing it back on the dresser by the frame. She assumed her mother put it there to wear.

She sighed and walked out of her chosen bedroom. She wandered down the hallways for a bit, looking out of the large windows at the lavish garden in front of her.

Clover yawned and decided that a sit out in the sun would do no harm, and she took off and glided down the stairs with ease, and rounded a few corners, before heading out of a pair of bay doors into the garden. She let out a satisfied sigh as she walked up the garden path, letting the sunshine reflect of her coat.

Eventually she grew tired, and curled up quietly on the grass heading into sleep.

When she awoke it was around dusk, and Clover shivered at the cool air, before quickly trotting inside. She found herself back in the living area, looking at the documents on the table, reminding her of what tomorrow would hold.

She sighed before B-lining into the kitchen. Clover peered in the cupboards, before heading back upstairs to fetch her mother's cookbook, and looked up the recipe for scotch carrots.

30 minutes later, Clover was surrounded with mess; however she did have 30 good looking scotch carrots.

Clover looked around at the batter on the walls, and the carrot peelings that were in her hair, and laughed. Her horn glowed as the batter lifted off the walls, and into a bowl and the peelings into the bin.

She placed 4 carrots on to a plate and carried them upstairs, and put them down into her room. She pushed through another door, and into the bathroom.

The bath was huge, as was the shower. The air was filled with smells of shampoo, and different soaps. On a rack were 3 fluffy white towels, and by the sink was a set of toothbrushes and toothpaste.

Clover walked slowly into the glittering room, and turned on a tap for the shower, jumping back at the cool spray.

Once she had finished her shower, she dried her hair, and hopped into bed. It had been a long day.

She set her alarm for 6:50 and drifted off into sleep

**So! The next part is the part I've been DIEING to make :D**

**Hope to see ya all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys!**

**So, I've literally wanted to write this for AGES! So here it is thankfully! :D**

Clover covered her head with her pillow as a cutting alarm went off. The first day of school. Hurray.

Clover lay there for a few minutes, too lazy to even turn of the alarm, before growing annoyed by the shrill noise and sat up and switched of the alarm.

Clover walked over to the dresser and pulled a brush through her bed head. When her mane didn't look like it had been attacked by a pack of timber wolves, she walked over to the dresser to fetch her saddle bags, when she noticed a dark green coat.

Clover stared at the garment, tempted to put it on before realising that the guards outside were probably told to take the coat of her. She snorted before slamming shut the wardrobe. She tipped her books in her bag, before marching down the stairs, shoving some carrots in her bag for lunch and grabbed an apple for breakfast.

She slipped her bag on, and marched out the door, locking it behind her. She trotted down the drive and to the gates where she noticed no guards stood. Clover didn't find this strange. They probably were only there for her arrival, and then went off to guard someone more important.

That was before she heard a small commotion outside the gate. A rather disgruntled guard pushed himself through the gate, carrying a small bundle.

"I apologise your highness," He bowed "But a small group of reporter ponies are outside."

Clover audibly gulped before saying,

"What should I do?" She asked nervously.

He passed her a bundle, before adding

"Put this on and act very surprised," he replied in a hushed voice.

Clover almost laughed,

"Do I need to act?" She thought

She slipped the garment on, and walked out behind the guard, to an incredible scene. There were at least 20 ponies with cameras and notebook shoved in her face, before she could breathe out a word. The guards shoved a few of the more persistent ones back before Clover shouted,

"What is going on here?!" she said loudly

The crowd fell silent, until a voice said from in the crowd,

"I think we have the wrong house boys."

The next few minutes were ponies shuffling out of the way, and mumbled apologies. One of the guards turned to her and said,

"I would get used to that your highness," Before hurrying the rest of the reporter ponies along.

Clover stood there for a few minutes before she started again to trot down the road. It took her 5 minutes before she reached the end of the cloud avenue, and she slipped of her coat, and took off into the sky.

She flew around for a good 15 minutes before finding the school. She looked at the bell tower to the East of Cloudsdale,

"Just in time," she thought before landing in a more secluded area, and slipped her coat back on. She trotted up to the double doors and cautiously pushed it open. To her left was a desk with a grey mare, working as a receptionist.

She wandered up to the desk, before she looked up and said,

"Ah, there you are, you're in room 23 class 10WMZ, of you go." She handed her a map of the school campus and a timetable before returning to her work.

Clover stood still for a moment, before quickly walking through the halls of the school keeping her head down. She eventually reached room 23, and hadn't yet run into any pony. To Clover, a good start.

She let out a shaky breath, before knocking lightly on the door, and walked in.

The room was filled with lounging ponies, flying paper aeroplanes, and shouting. Clover walked carefully up to the front desk, and stood there awkwardly.

She looked at each of the ponies. In one corner, a group of colts sat throwing a football (English) around, and a group of giggling mares sat staring at them. In another, a group of ponies sat talking and chatting, whilst another sat 3 colts playing a board game. From what Clover could see, it was Empires and Manticores. Scattered throughout the room sat friends chatting with each other.

Finally, another older stallion walked through the door, and the class immediately settled down. He had a dark brown mane with flecks of grey, and a slightly lighter brown coat, and looked over at Clover, then back over to the class, before saying,

"Good morning class, as you can see we have a new student with us today," Clover watched as the class looked at her, then up to her horn, gaining some curious stares.

"So, what is your name?"

Clover looked over to the stallion before opening her mout-

Suddenly Clover was no longer on her hooves but lying behind the teachers' desk, with a dark blue blur on top of her. Clover sat up rubbing her head, whilst what was a blur turned into a dusk blue coloured colt, with a darker blue mane.

She heard a grunt from the teacher as he pulled up the colt, and said

"Fellfall, if you are late again you will be in detention. Do you understand?" He said in a somewhat exasperated tone.

"Yes sir," He said quickly before being released were he went and sat with the other 3 colts which were playing Empires and Manticores earlier.

Clover got back up on to her hooves, and the teacher asked again

"Your name?"

"Clover sir," she stated

"Well Clover, I am Mr Bouroughs, please come see me if you have any problems. However, if you have any injuries I subject you see matron." He scowled slightly in Fellfalls' direction.

"Take a seat there," He said turning to the board.

There was one free seat, next to the blue colt, and Clover could have growled at the pony, but instead she pulled out her books and seated herself behind the desk.

The next 50 minutes were a lecture on the weather formations above different cities and towns, and taking sheet after sheet to write on. Soon a bell went from the corridor, and every pony started to pack up. Clover opened her bag, and using her magic shoved her books unceremoniously into her bag. She pulled out a timetable the receptionist had given her, and decided that finding her way over to that room wasn't such a bad idea.

She trotted quickly out of the room, into a pretty much clear corridor. She wandered down the corridor, looking at each of the rooms, before she heard a shout from behind her.

She turned around to notice the blue colt that crashed into her running towards her. She groaned but turned around, before saying

"Yes? What is it?" she said quickly

He stopped panting slightly, before saying

"Sir asked me to show you round," he said out of breath.

Clover sighed. Damn teacher.

He held out a hoof.

"Fellfall." He introduced.

"Clover," She said unsurely, taking his hoof and shaked it.

"We're lucky you know." He said "We're getting out of Biology,"

" I've got games after Biology." She stated grumpily, looking at her timetable.

"Me too!" He said excitedly

Clover looked incredously over to the colt, before saying,

"You like games?" She had only known guards to like games.

He flapped slightly off the ground saying in a dreamy, but serious voice,

"Yeah! I love aerial sports the most though, can't do any of the cloud based ones." He seemed to grumble something about girls only going for the football team, but then asked,

"So, what can unicorns do then? Do you have magic school and stuff?"

Clover was surprised, he seemed generally curious.

"Well, yes I guess. We have normal schools like here in Cloudsdale, but we have specialised schools in magic, and other talents." She finished with a dismissive wave of a hoof

"So what's yours?" He asked

"My what?" Clover asked frowning

"Talent of course!" He did a lazy somersault

Clover paused. What was her talent? She could do magic, but what else?

Fellfall broke the silence by saying,

"Ok, how about your cutie mark?" He asked quickly

Clover snorted out loud before chuckled

"I've been asking about that for years!" Before covering her mouth with a hoof, but not quickly enough.

"Ok let's see it! Maybe I could help," He turned his head to look at her flank, and Clovers mind started to race, looking for anything to distract him. She noticed a slight fleck of red on his under mane.

"What's that?" She pointed at his mane, glad of the distraction.

Fellfall recoiled slightly, brushing his mane back out of sight, mumbling about colour inheritance. He quickly recovered by telling her about how the vending machine at the end of the hall was faulty. Fellfall landed and asked her happily where she would like to go next, when the colts playing with the football in class sauntered up to Clover. They appeared to be quite muscular, compared to Fellfall.

The ring leader, a large yellow colt with a red and orange mane leaned down and said with a crooked smile,

"So you're the unicorn everyone's been talking about, eh? I'm Buck, and this is Toran and Belf," He pointed at the grey and purple colts behind him who gave her a leering smile, "And what's your name?" He leaning in slightly as he said it.

Clover heard Fellfall pique up next to her,

"What, not listening again Buck? Or don't you have the memory for names." He growled slightly.

The stallion turned to him and sneered

"Oh, your hanging out with the weasel, come on, we'll show you round," He winked walking away

"I don't think she wants to go with you."

Buck turned around marched over to Fellfall, who suddenly cowered at his bulk. He slammed him across the corridor, and pressed him against the locker.

Clover couldn't help it, she shouted at the large colt,

"Put him DOWN!" Her horn starting to glow involuntary.

Bucks two lackeys marched menacingly over to Clover as Buck raised a hoof to strike the blue pegasi under him saying,

"Or what? You'll spark your little horn?" He laughed

Clover charged at the stallion, and hit him with a bolt of sparking light. Buck went flying off of Fellfall, smoking slightly, as the two other colts went to his aid. Clover stood between the two ponies, waiting for another blow to come.

"Yeah, you might say that," She said through gritted teeth. Her horn was glowing more strongly now, as she felt power rush through her. Buck stood up, and looked like he was about to charge at her before saying,

"Bad choice unicorn. Bad choice." He turned and marched away, his two minions scampering behind him.

Clover panted slightly at the excursion, and faced Fellfall with a worried expression. Fellfall, appeared to be fine as he stood up shaking himself of. He looked down before he said in a depressed tone of voice,

"I'm really sorry Clover, I really am," He kept his mane covering his eyes.

Clover couldn't believe her ears! He was sorry? For what?

"Why?" She asked straightening up slightly.

He turned and raised a hoof at the sky as if he was cursing it.

"I've made your life hell!" He kicked a locker, and winced. "Buck will make it his mission to make you pay, you know that? And it's my fault!" He ended angrily.

"So?" She ended shortly.

"So! You won't have any friends!" He said worriedly.

Clover stopped, feeling a pang in her chest. What would the Princess say when she found out she didn't make any friends? Clover shook her head, dismissing the thought entirely.

"I don't care; I don't want to be friends with _him_." She shuddered.

Fellfalls ears perked up at this, and lifted up his head.

"You don't?" He asked earnestly.

Clover openly laughed.

"I just fried him! Do you even think he'll let me!?" She said incredously

"Well I guess he wouldn't," Fellfall said in deep thought, rubbing his chin comically.

The two ponies laughed, and Fellfall pointed out the window to another building.

"On with the tour?" He asked.

"Defiantly," Clover grinned.

**Ok! Really long chapter for not updating, but PLEASE tell me whatcha think, cause I've been working on this for a while now :)**

**Seeya later, remember to R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys :D **

**So here's the newest chapter, hope you like it. Please leave suggestions, cause I will read all them!**

**A/N : E&M is Empires and Manticores. Because I'm lazy :3**

Clover and Fellfall were now in the Gym, Fellfall pointing out small details such as to avoid the vending machine in there. Now that Clover thought about it, it seemed that most of Fellfalls tour consisted of good vending machine areas.

Clover felt odd. She felt as if she was with her family and well wishers, but better. Fellfall agreed with most of what she said. They seemed alike, well, as much as an alicorn and a pegasi could be. But Clover still didn't understand, she had only known 5 ponies (if you call spike a pony) in her life properly that weren't her family, 3 of which were princesses and a dragon. If you compared that to how long Fellfall had known her, well that's hardly a blink.

From there conversations, Clover had gleaned that Fellfall had 3 other friends. This didn't' surprise her; she had an idea that he was friends with the E&M game players. The colts were called Nolan, Breezy, and Bolt. Clover was yet to meet them, however by the way Fellfall described them they seemed to be similar to him.

"Clover? Are you alright," Fellfall asked next to her jovially waving his hoof in front of her.

Clover snapped out of her dreamy trance saying

"What?" She said quickly, slightly embarrassed.

"I said it's almost games, you need to get your kit. Did you space out back there?" He accused, giving a laugh.

"Oh shush." She replied, knocking him lightly on his side. "Where do I get my stuff?"

Fell fall rounded a corner to face a small wooden door. He rapped on it lightly, and an old pony wearing an apron wandered out. She smiled widely, and said in an raspy voice,

"Got a mare friend then Fellfall?" She frowned as she looked at her before saying, "What's wrong with her?"

Clover shuffled uncomfortably as Fellfall blushed,

"She's a new student Gran." He said shortly

"Ah, new it was too good to be true," She stated turning round, pulling out a bundle of clothes, handing them to Clover.

They were about to go when she leaned into Clover and said,

"If you ever change your mind deary..." She winked and walked back into her little room.

They walked in silence for a few minutes when Clover said,

"Your Gran _works_ here?"

"Yep..."

"Huh."

Fellfall directed her to the lockers to deposit her saddle bags. When they got there Clover levitated them into her locker, and was about to shut it when Fellfall noted,

"You need to leave your coat in your locker too; we're not allowed to leave things in the changing room. Not after the stink bomb incident," He shuddered inwardly.

Clover froze. What know? Everyone would see, she would lose her only friend, everyone would hate her! Clover was panicking now as the milliseconds ticked by.

A part of her clicked. Everyone was still in lessons, only Fellfall would see. Hopefully, he would be kind. It was her best shot.

She turned to him slowly, and said

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone ok?" She said pleadingly

"Ok,I won't!" he laughed

"Pinkie promise." She said in a deadly serious tone. Pinkie promises were almost soul binding until the other pony said it was ok to break it.

Fellfall paused. He seemed to be thinking and studying her at the same time.

"Fine. Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Happy?" He said

Clover shakily undid the buckles on her coat, Fellfall watching her. When they were finally loose she sent out a silent prayer to anypony listening, and levitated of the coat.

Fellfalls eyes went wide. He stuttered a bit as Clover stretched her wings, getting them comfortable. She looked at Fellfall, as he looked back. This was it, would he run, or would he stay.

After a while he just said

"Wow,"

"Yeah,"

"I see why the pinkie promise was needed," He said slowly

"Yeah," She replied. Clover was terrified, what now? Would she have to tell everyone? She certainly hoped not.

"So, do I have to call you Princess?" He said after a while,

Clover gaped

"No, sweet Celestia no! I mean, I don't even know if I'm a princess or not." She ended slightly disappointed.

"What? Well the Princess obviously thought that you were a good choice to be a princess- wait. Do you know the Princess?" He seemed quite excited at the thought.

"Which one?" She said slowly

"Either, any!" He said quickly, his smile growing into a big grin. Considering he had just found out that she was one of the most powerful beings in Equestria, he was handling it quite well.

"Well, I know Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armour." She replied, listing the off.

"Whoa... So were you a pegasi, earth pony, or unicorn before?" He asked inquisitively

Clover peered at him as if he was delusional

"Um, neither, I was kinda born this way?" She stated unsurely.

Fellfall seemed taken aback by this statement.

"B-but never in pony history has this happened! We're unsure of the creation of the Solar Sisters, but we're almost certain they were created." He mumbled to himself as they walked towards the gym again.

"They were!" Clover shouted, chasing after him begging for answers.

"Oh yes! We're unsure due to the unrecorded history of Equestria before the birth of Star Swirl the Bearded; however we are sure of this due to the non existence of alicorns before the bonding of the races. It was not possible for alicorns to be created without the alliance. Celestia and Luna were much after that time. There were no alicorns to breed together." He ended, before squinting at her

"But, you were born like this? So that means you're the daughter of an alicorn, bu-" Clover held up a hoof, and said

"Fellfall, how do you know all of this?" She said suspiciously

Fellfall laughed

"Well, you could say it's my special talent. When I was just a foal I was interested in why some ponies was a pegasi, or unicorns, or earth ponies. I got my cutie mark when I went to Canterlot for the sun celebration." He smiled slightly showing her his cutie mark.

On it was a wing, horn and hoof crossed together on his flank,

"An alicorn is as interesting to me as, well magic is to you I suppose," He said rubbing his chin, before asking,

"So what's the story behind that? I would have thought you would have had a clover or something." He said inquisitively pointing to her flank

Clover sighed as they neared the changing room.

"Tell you later," She said pushing open the door, before Fellfall said

"One more thing, pleeaasee?" He whined earnestly, pulling the cutest face he could

Clover huffed mockingly

"Fine, what?"

"Promise you'll tell me about this stuff later," He bounced up and down happily like a adventurous foal.

Clover chuckled

"I pinkie promise," She mimicked putting a cupcake into her eye, which made Fellfall grin happily as she shut the door to get changed.

"Guess there's no turning back now," she mumbed


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Guys :D**

**I've had writers block, and friends pointing out plot holes. Which I intend to fix. Screw you plot holes!**

**So yeah, I'll be writing more know, and also I don't mind reviews guys, tell me what you think :)**

Clover fitted on the well fitted uniform. It was a blue streamlined suit allowing her wings, hooves, and head to poke out of it.

Clover squeaked as she tried to shove her wings back into the suit, but to no avail. They simply would not budge. Her fear of being seen with a pair of wings and a horn had shrunk slightly when Fellfall had seen them, but the image of those reporter ponies from that morning made her shudder.

Then it hit her. Magic! It was so simple, why had she not thought of this earlier!

Clovers horn started to glow, fuelled by her instinct to hide, as her wings started to turn transparent as a golden mist surrounded her. When the spell was finished she felt slightly woozy, but her wings were unnoticeable.

She stepped out of the changing rooms to see Fellfall in a similar outfit, but with his cutie mark embroided on the flank.

He wandered up to her looking at her before his eyes widened in shock and he poked her side, where her wings should have been.

"H-how did you do that! Transformation is a class three magic spell!" He gaped at her.

Clover was now feeling light headed, the magic draining her energy. She saw sleep on the horizon of her vision.

She thumped onto the floor, and she saw Fellfall mouthing something at her, but all she could hear was fuzz. She tried to speak but she couldn't, it was if she was drowning.

Her vision flitted, and a vision of a tall blue pony with a flaring orange mane stood before her. She could make out a horn and a pair of wings. He lent down and a whispered message floated into her ears,

"Stay strong Clover," The voice melted away as Clover drifted away from the pony and back towards Fellfall, who was still mutely shouting.

As she grew closer and closer, his voice became clearer.

"Clover! Clover wake up!" He turned away and shouted down the corridor for help

Clovers eyes fluttered open as she saw a pink and white nurse mare running towards them, with a crowd of students behind. She noticed before she blacked out again a strange orange glow surrounding her wings and hiding them. Clover smiled and drifted into the ink blackness of sleep.

When she awoke, she was lying in a small room on a hospital style bed. Clover groaned groggily, and sat up her head banging. The nurse mare who was sat in the corner jerked upwards, obviously from a nap, and said

" Ah, you're awake! It seems that you have fainted, probably from the all the excitement," she chuckled, "We've called your brother to take you home, he said he would be here in a few minutes, he seemed quite worried," She ended, standing up and walked out of the room.

Clover waited for a minute, before hearing a crash outside, and then Ferris zoomed into the room, crashing into the wall. He recovered quickly, before checking her over

"Where are your wings Clover?!" He asked worriedly,

Clover groaned and muttered

"Spell...Too much...Fellfall...got help," She mumbled

The nurse galloped back in with her wings flared and pushed Ferris off of her.

"SIR! What in the name of the crystal empire are you doing!" She snorted angrily

"I am looking after my sister!" He growled protectively, shaking out his purple mane

She paused.

"Sir, may I point out that she is quite obviously not related to you in any way." She stated bluntly

Ferris opened his mouth, before Clover quickly interjected

"I'm adopted!" She blurted out

Ferris turned around to stare at her blankly, and Clover mouthed to him "go with it".

The nurse seemed shocked before saying

"I apologise sir, I didn't- I mean-" She stuttered

Ferris murmured

"It's fine, we should go now Clover," He took her by the hoof and led her out the room.

They walked a few meters away from the door before he asked

"Adopted?" he asked inquisitively

"Thinking on my hooves," Clover said gritting her teeth whilst trying to dispel her headache.

"What were you doing Clover? And we're are you're wings," He grunted

Clover sighed

"Transformation spell," she muttered as she reached her locker taking the opportunity to grab her coat.

"Clover! What were you thinking? You know full well it takes years to develop that kind of magic, you could have died!" He shook her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

Just as Clover was about to pull away, a blue pegasi whizzed up next to Ferris.

"Clover! Are you all right? What did you do?" Fellfall seemed as worried as her brother.

Ferris turned to Fellfall, and squinted at him,

"Clover, who is this." The black and blue pegasi said in unison.

Ferris snorted indignantly, whilst Fellfall glared slightly

Clover sighed, pointing to each in turn

"My brother, Fellfall, Fellfall, my brother. Happy?" She was still cranky from her headache.

"YOU! What did you make her do!" Ferris jabbed a hoof at him

"What did I do! She just walked out the changing room with no wings and fainted, I called for help!" He reeled back defensively

Ferris jammed a hoof over his mouth and turned with a small fire in his eyes.

"You. Told. Him?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Well done genius," Clover said sarcastically. She was tired, and she could feel her wings tingling, obviously the spell was fading. Her head pounded, and she just wanted to go home.

Clover started to walk down the corridor, leaving the two colts alone.

"Clover wait!" Ferris shouted to her, but not before saying to the blue pony,

"You tell nopony." Fellfall tried to defend himself, but Ferris just repeated more firmly "No. Pony." He walked away towards Clover, leaving Fellfall sat in the middle of the corridor.

All he could do was think. Was that really her brother?

"They look nothing alike," He murmured

Fellfall sighed. It had been a long day, he had crashed into an alicorn, got beaten up by Buck, watched the same alicorn beat up Buck, watched Clover faint right in front of him, and had been pinned down by her crazy brother.

He looked around the halls, no pony to be seen. Fellfall sighed and grabbed his saddle bags from his locker.

"I need a nap," He muttered, setting of home.

Clover marched down the halls, out the building, and to the edge of the clouds. Ferris walked up next to her.

"You've been reckless," He said simply

"So have you." She said in an angry but stable voice

"How, how have I been reckless? Have_ I_ been telling every pony on the street that I'm the most powerful being in the whole of Equestria? Have _I_ been knocking myself unconscious? No!"

He sighed but put a hoof around her, but Clover shook her mane.

"He was my friend, he wouldn't tell anypony," She said shaking slightly

"Clover. Ponies aren't like that, you know what will happen whether either of you want it or not." He ended.

"Well, then let it be! I don't want to be locked up anymore, I want some friends that's what I want!"Clover shouted angrily

"Clover-,"

"No!"

"You don't know what I was going to say!"

"I don't need to," She growled

Clover took of her coat and placed it at his hooves.

"Take it, burn it, keep it, just get rid of the damn thing," Clover said angrily and took off.

Clover flapped into the sky, and her brother leapt after her, shouting her back. Clover flapped harder, and harder. She was nearing the clock tower, she circled it a few times, throwing her brother of, and b-lined for various avenues.

Clover choked back tears as she galloped through the gate to the house, leaving startled guards behind her.

She teleported inside, and ran up the stairs. There, on her bed was a scroll levitating in a small green fire, before it dropped onto the bed.

Clover grunted and swept the scroll onto the floor, and crawled into the bed. She cursed being an alicorn, she cursed being special, what was wrong with being normal! Why did she have to be the one pony in Equestria that was born this way!

Another scroll came out of thin air, and hit her back. Clover brushed it to meet the other, but the scrolls kept coming, until Clover sniffed, and unrolled one.

It was from the Princess.

_Dearest Clover,_

_I've been informed of today's stressful events, and would like to send my apologies. We did not fully warn you of what would happen when you went out in public._

_Clover, I still need you to carry on with your studies; however we have also been informed that you have made progress already. With this encouragement, we believe that you can reveal yourself at your own pace and leisure._

_However, I suggest you do this before the Summer Sun Celebration. I have arranged for you to be at this event to be presented to Equestria._

_Good luck my faithful student,_

_Signed _

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

_Princess Cadence_

Clover groaned, and through the paper at the wall. She was not in the mood for the Princess's at the moment.

She pulled the covers closer over her, and fell into an uncomfortable sleep, a flitting image of a blue and orange pony crossed her vision, before dissipating.

**Who is this mystery pony? **

**Next time, we go into dream land, hurray! Remember to R&R my lovelies ;)**

**Seeya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! **

**Sooo...**

**Yeah...**

**I know, I know, I should have updated sooner. But thanks to the season 4 finale, I was busily trying to repair the plot which now has a gaping hole in it, until I realised I didn't care or want to, so I just decided to leave it how it is, yey :)**

**So I'd like to thanks my two lovely reviewers for their support *Bear Hug* :)**

Clover awoke and clicked the alarms off. She crawled out of bed and flapped gently down the stairs, grabbed her saddle bags, landed and pushed her coat on.

It had been a month since she had come to Cloudsdale, and life had turned out pretty normal from its hectic beginning. She had organised a permanent taxi ride to school, gotton an excuse note to get her out of games for the rest of the year, and so far Fellfall was the only pony that new her secret.

She had quickly gotten to know Fellfalls friends. Breezy, tended to be the most organised one of the group, whilst Bolt the more jovial. Nolan, all together was rather normal compared to his prankster and tidy friends.

Buck hadn't gotton his revenge yet on Clover and Fellfall, but she was pretty sure it would happen sooner rather than later but yet every day no tricks came, only a sneer in her direction from him and his cronies in her general direction.

Clover walked out the door, locking it behind her and trotted down to where a rugged taxi driver sat waiting.

"Morning Grey," Clover said yawning

"Morning yourself, I've been up since 6," He said grumpily

She climbed in as he set of, Grey saying

"So, how's ya friends then Clover? Good I take it?" He asked

"Yeah, there fine, you?"

"I can complain,"

"The usual then," Clover said smiling slightly

"Eup,"

They reached the school and Grey landed, the taxi giving a soft thud behind him

"Your stop ma lady," he said smirking

"Thanks," Clover said stepping out, handing him a few bits extra

He smiled at his tip, and nodded his head towards her, setting off again

Clover walked into school, surrounded by chatting ponies. Clover heard the bell go and the ponies dispersed, Clover included. She spotted Fellfall grabbing some books from his locker. Clover walked up next to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and said

"Mornin Clover, what's up?" he said

"Not much, but I swear your deaf the bell just went!" She said jokingly

"Meh, I have a few minutes," he said shrugging his shoulders

Clover laughed but tugged on his shoulder

"Come on,"

He huffed, but shut his locker and jumped into the air

"Alright then,"

Clover galloped down the corridor, Fellfall zipping in front of her. They burst through the classroom door, and sat in their seats where Breezy and Bolt sat arguing over something with Nolan trying to calm them both down.

"No! You can't just-" Breezy said his hooves in his mane

"Whoa, guys what's the problem?" Fellfall asked jokingly

Breezy and Bolt looked at each glaring daggers, when Nolan sighed saying

"Bolt broke Breezy's folder," He said exasperatedly

"Oh boy," Fellfall said rubbing the back of his neck

"And he hasn't apologised," Breezy said through gritted teeth.

Breezy's folder was his pride and joy. He had all his years' notes, all organised in order of importance. The folder now had a broken spring, one of the latches loose, and sheets were all over Breezy's desk.

Clovers ears hit her head as all 4 colts started arguing

"Guys. Guys? GUYS!" Clover shouted silencing the arguing ponies

"Bolt, just apologise," She said sternly

He sighed

"Fine, I apologise for breaking you folder," He said looking at his hooves

"Breezy?" Clover said with her eyebrows raised

"I accept your apology," He said with his nose raised, sniffing

Clover snorted, as her horn lighted up; bring the folder back t its former glory. Breezy looked ecstatic.

"No, will you stop being so uptight?" She laughed

Breezy harrumphed, but the other 3 laughed, as Mr Bouroughs walked in as they took their seats.

The day went as normal, lessons, break, lessons, until lunch came.

Normally, Clover would meet up with Fellfall and the others for lunch because they each had different classes. But today Fellfall was nowhere in sight. Clover shrugged it off as they ate, but when they had finished and he didn't show up, even Bolt was starting to worry.

"Maybe I should go and find him," Clover said unsurely standing up.

Just as she did Buck and his so called friends grinned at her. Normally this would be unnerving, but now Clover was panicking slightly.

She tapped Nolan on the shoulder, and said quietly

"I think something has happened to Fellfall, make sure Buck doesn't go anywhere," She hissed, but acted casual as she walked away waving to the ponies on the table.

Breezy turned to his friends before relaying the message given by Clover. Buck however appeared to be quite happy to stay where he was and he happened to be in a very good mood.

"This is bad," Nolan cringed to himself

"Fellfall? Fellfall!" Clover said in an anxious voice as she trotted down the deserted corridor.

Clover went to his favourite cloud, the classroom, everywhere, before reaching his locker. She heard an "umf" coming from the locker, and Clover peered down through the slits. It was complete darkness, blotted out by a large object.

The sound came again when she had realised what Buck had done. Clover tried to pull open the locker door but to no avail. Realising that someone was trying to open the locker the sounds came out more loudly and quickly.

Clover steadied herself, this would need some concentration. Clover imagined the lock on Fellfalls locker. She saw its bumps and ridges as she filled it with magic until finally she twisted it and a disgruntled Fellfall fell out.

Clover shook her head at the slight fatigue, as Fellfall groaned on the ground, standing shakily on his hooves.

"Fellfall? Are you alright?" She asked worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine," He grunted pushing his mane out of his eyes. He turned his head towards her and Clover stared.

The flesh around his eye was swollen and bruised with black and purple patches. His lip cut and a slight trickle of blood came out of his snout. Clover looked at his mouth, and could see a tooth that had been chipped and a large lump on his head. He had several multicoloured bruises running down his body.

"No, you are not 'fine'" Clover said sitting him against the locker, looking at his wounds

"Oh, Buck will pay for this," Clover thought bitterly

After inspecting him Clover stood up saying

"Come on, we have to go to matron," She said trying not to run down the corridor to find Buck and belt him one.

Fellfall shook his head

"No, I'm not going to matron," He said grumpily

"Fellfall, you need an ice pack or something!" She said waving a hoof in the air

"Can you fix it?" He said tiredly

"Um, I guess I could, but that's not th-,"

Fellfall shook his head

"Can you try?"

Clover sighed, but relented

Clover's horn lit up as she started on the chipped tooth. Bruises could heal on their own, but teeth, well not so much. As the tooth started to grow Fellfall squirmed slightly at its foreignness, and when she was finished she said

"That'll grind down back into shape in a few days," Clover grunted

"Thanks," Fellfall replied

Clover then started on his broken snout. As she did the flesh clicked and jolted, and the cartilage moved against its will back into place. When she had finished she corrected the black eye, bust lip and a couple of the larger bruises.

Clover sat down tiredly next to Fellfall, but eventually they got up, Fellfall thanking her as they walked down to grab whatever they could from the canteen. They managed to get some apples, munching on them hungrily as they walked up to their table.

Bolt, Breezy and Nolan were all still there as they sat down.

"What happened Fellfall? Where'd you go?" Nolan asked

As Fellfall explained, Clover scowled at Buck, who was staring in disbelief at Fellfall relatively clear face. Once Fellfall had finished, the three colts around him were seething, Bolt even looked like he might go over there and do something he would regret

Clover put a hoof on his shoulder

"Leave this to me," She grunted

The ponies looked at one another before saying

"You have a plan?" Bolt asked

"No, but I'm very good at making them," She said getting up, the 4 colts following.

**What's Clover gonna do? Teehee!**

**Find out next time, but don't forget to R&R guys, love ya! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys!**

**This is the story right before things start to turn into SERIOUS BUISNESS!**

**I think, I might add another chapter right before, but hey the more the merrier right? On with the show!**

Buck was very confused. He had beaten the weasel till he was bruised more than a peach dropped from Cloudsdale clock tower.

He figured that his unicorn friend had fixed him up. He had to find a way to make that one pay too. As he pondered different ways to make Clover suffer, he opened his locker to find a cloud, snowing in his locker. As he reached out to grab his books, his hoof went numb as he yelped and scrambled back.

"She. Will. Pay!" He thought angrily

As he managed to grab the cloud and throw it out of his locker, he heard a few sniggers from around the corner. He managed to spot 5 ponies scrambling out of sight towards their classroom.

"Scratch that, all of them." He thought bitterly

Buck rounded into the classroom, to find another shock. He growled as he pulled down a poorly pony-shopped picture of him in a dress, with the ponies around him laughing there stupid heads off. Buck has fuming.

"The ways I will make them pay, oh," He mumbled

He looked around to find the culprits, but could not see them.

"Gah!" He shouted over the voices of the laughing ponies around him

Clover and the others sat sniggering outside the class room. They had just enough time to teleport out of the classroom before Buck saw them, watching through the glass.

"Oh, oh man, that was worth it," Fellfall said wiping a tear from his eye

"Defiantly," Bolt said grinning

"I don't want to see what Buck has in store though," Nolan said worriedly

"It'll take him a while to get a plan together, until then; we avoid him like the plague," Breezy said good naturedly

"I hope so," Clover replied

They had finished their lessons, and Clover hopped into her taxi.

"Hey Clover," Grey greeted her

"Hey Grey,"

"Anything interesting happen today?" He asked nonchalantly

Clover shrugged

"Not really,"

They carried on in silence as they reached her house. Clover tipped him as usual, making Grey smile before he drove off.

Clover walked into her house and dumped her saddle bags in the corner, slipping of her coat. She yawned, walking up to the coffee table.

As expected, a scroll appeared. Every Wednesday, her family would write to her sending her a scroll, which Clover would reply to.

Clover smiled, she enjoyed listening to her mum and dad's stories. As she unfurled the scroll, she blinked. This was not from her parents.

_Dearest Clover,_

_I have had a letter from one of your school friends named Buck. I am delighted that you have made friends with such a pleasant young colt, but I'm afraid I'm not so pleased with what he had to say._

_He has informed me that you have made yourself an associate of 4 rather rough colts, and I have to say I'm not pleased. I am not impressed at there or your actions. As an alicorn, you must show decorum around other ponies, and this is not it._

_Clover, after hearing Buck's letter, I fear that these colts are not your friends. I ask of you to cease contact with them, and try and apologies to Buck. I feel that he wants to be more of your friend than of theirs._

_Please listen to my suggestion,_

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

_Princess Cadence _

Clover was aghast. How had Buck managed to get a letter so quickly to the Princess? What did it say?

Clover growled slightly. Who was the Princess to say who here friends were! Clover rolled up the scroll seething, and yanked her saddle bags up the stairs, throwing them into the corner of her room.

"We'll see about that!" Clover said penning a note to the Princess

In her note to the Princess, she described how she didn't want to be used as a puppet, how she would decide who her friends were, and most defiantly that she would not be present at the sun celebration.

Clover cast a spell around the scroll. By the time the princess had read it, it would be early morning.

Clover furiously trotted around the house, grabbing food and water and carrying them up to her room.

Clover scribbled another note and stuck it to her door, before marching inside and slamming it, locking it as she did so.

Now, Clovers fury had died down enough for her to feel despair. As she began to feel a pit in her stomach form, she slipped into sleep.

**Did you like it? Don't forget to R&R guys! **

Love ya! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Clover gritted her teeth as her alarm went off for the 20th time. She covered her head with her pillow, and hit the snooze button again. Another scroll bumped her back, joining the small pile of unread scrolls.

The phone downstairs had been ringing since 9:30, and Clover could hear a thumping on her front door as somepony tried to convince her to leave her room.

Clover had made a decision. She was not going to be ordered around like some little filly, and she was not going to school. She would be leaving as soon as the spell on her door broke. And when she could be bothered to get up.

Clover groaned as the alarm went off again, and a bang of the front door echoed around the house. She sat up turning of the evil device and doubled the seal on her room. She could hear hooves scrambling up the cloud steps as she grabbed her saddle bags and shoved everything into them, including the scrolls that she had been given, just to be sure she didn't miss anything.

She heard a bang on her door, and opened the window. Clover had put a force field around the window to prevent any unwanted guests. Surely enough, a group of guards was floating outside of her window, blocked by the bubble of magic.

On sight of Clover the guards shouted down to the ponies on the ground as Clover took off, the bubble surrounding her.

She had no idea where she was going, but she had plenty of bits, and could easily make some shelter. Clover considered all of the options, and remembered the castle of the two sisters, right outside of ponyville.

Clover could hear muffled shouting behind her of the guards, and she could pick out the voice of her brother franticly trying to convince her back.

Clover gave out a slight 'erk', as her bubble was pushed slightly by a guard behind her. She grunted as a hoof slid through the field, and decided that she wouldn't be able to lose them on wing. She suddenly remembered a cloud Fellfall had shown her on her tour of the school, high up and away from anypony.

Imagining the plush cloud she saw its edges and curves and imagined herself there, and ignited her horn. Suddenly she was stood on a cloud alone listening to the gentle breeze around her. Tired from teleporting from such a large distance, Clover lay down and moulded the cloud so she was in a small hollow inside protecting her from the wind.

She had at least two hours before they would find her here. She could be in all of Equestria for all they know. Clovers eyes fluttered shut as she listened to the whistling around her.

Fellfall rounded the school again. When Clovers brother came to him franticly this morning that Clover had locked herself in her room, and then teleported away Fellfall had whole heartily agreed to help.

As he flew up into the sky for the 5th time, he spotted the cloud he had shown Clover deciding to take a small rest before looking again. As he reached the cloud he noticed how it sagged slightly underneath, and the sides curled around a pony sized object.

When he floated above it he could only see white, until he noticed a curl of green like in Clovers mane. He gasped as the form shifted, shivering.

It was freezing up in this height, and Luna knows how long she had been up here! It appeared by her bulging saddle bags that she had grabbed everything she had and tried to make a dash for it. Fellfall picked out a scroll with a broken seal, obviously read by Clover.

He cringed at what it read. Fellfall tucked the scroll back into her pack, as Clover began to stir.

Clover gave a small squeak as she awoke, and tried to get up, struggling against him. She eventually sighed saying

"I'm not going back Fellfall," she said determinedly

Fellfall thought for a moment before sitting next to her. He didn't like what Clover was thinking of doing. He also didn't like the position she was put in.

After a while, he said

"Aren't you cold? It's freezing up here you know," He said pointing to her bags that had gained a slight brittleness to them.

She shook her head and pulled out her coat. From the stories he had told her, that coat had caused years of misery.

Fellfall grabbed it, and threw it down onto the school roof below.

"You must be sick of it, knowing you're different, knowing whatever you do you can never change what you are? I know the feeling," He said sadly

He lifted up his mane to show her that underneath was streaks to rainbows, under the dusk coloured locks on his brow.

"I'm the great great grandchild of Rainbow Dash. The only descendent actually. My parents were the best flyers in Cloudsdale, as were there's. They expect me to be the fastest, strongest pony, to be on all the sports teams, but I can only fly fast. That's it. No football, or frisbee, or throw ball, and if I can't do that, I'm a failure to them." He said angrily, kicking a cloud that drifted past

They sat there in silence before Clover said

"I don't want to go back Fellfall. I'm tired of it all, and I'm not going back," She said determinedly

"Clover, you can't just leave your famil-," He said before Clover interrupted

"No! I'm not going back to being a big secret, I'm not going to have guards around me everywhere I go, and I don't want to my door kicked in if I don't get up for school on time!" She shouted

"Well don't then." Fellfall said honestly

This is when Clover looked like she was about to have a break down. She was shaking violently, half shivering, and half crying. Fellfall wasn't too sure what he had said, but he put a hoof slowly around her in a hug.

Clover let out a choked sob, her voice cracking

"I can't though Fellfall! *sniff* I can never do it, because the princess won't let me! My brother won't let me, and even you have been sent to hide me," She snivelled

Fellfall laughed

"I just through your coat down there, where it can stay for all I care, and you really believe I'm going to stop you?" He chuckled

Clover sniffed again, and shook her head

"Why did you come to find me? I could have just been sick you know," Clover said anxiously

"Your brother came and got me, why?" He said honestly

"Well, I got a scroll saying tha-,"

"That I was a 'rough colt'" He laughed

"Yeah, so why would my brother of all people ask you to come help, no offense," She said frankly "he must have gotton a note too," Clover sniffed

"Well he said that he felt that since you trusted me, and I hadn't sold you out to the paparazzi, that he could rely on me," He said smiling, pulling her slightly closer

"Seems like him, but it took him long enough though," Clover chuckled slightly

"Ok then, now that has been settled, shall we get down from here?" Fellfall was becoming more and more aware of how close Cover was right now, and was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I can't go home." She said quietly

"Well, were do you want to go then?" Fellfall said quickly, not wanting for her to cry again.

"I don't know, can we fly? I want to fly," She said cheering up slightly

"Ok then, we will go and fly," Fellfall said standing up slowly, pulling Clover up steadily

They took off, and Fellfall pondered what to do. For a while he watched Clover twirl in and out of the cloud, she looked so free.

"You know, she kinda pretty," His mind said, before Fellfall shook his head.

"Not now Fellfall," he muttered

She couldn't go back to school right now, and her house was out of the question. There were two options. One, fly away and never deal with the issue, or... His house...and his family...oh no.

**What can I say, I'm fluffy on the inside XD**

**So, don't forget to R&R my lovelies :)**

**FD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup Guys!**

**So, I'd like to thanks my lovely favourites', followers and reviewers whom I all want to squeeze individually, along with any of you reading this, because I feel so loved at the moment :)**

**So, as they say, on with the show!**

Fellfall had explained to Clover that they probably needed to get going, as they would soon be seen. Clover had agreed, but seemed reluctant to go onto the ground

"Fellfall," She said slowly

"Yeah?" Fellfall asked

"Where are we going? I don't think I should be out in public in this state," Clover said anxiously

Fellfall turned to her perplexed

"What state? You look more than fine to me," Fellfall said truthfully

That's when he noticed her shuffling her wings to try and them. Oh.

"Come on Clover, my house is just around the corner," He said sympathetically

They hadn't ran into any pony, when they reached the front door. Fellfall paused at the door, and said

"We might want to go through the window; I mean my folks are pretty nuts," Fellfall said quickly

Clover was about to agree when the door was pulled open.

There, was a white mare with a multicoloured mane. She peered down at Fellfall before asking

"Fellfall? Why aren't you at school? Who's that behind you?" She said curiously poking her head around Fellfall

Another pony came to the door. This time, it was a dark blue stallion, with a white mane. He stared at Fellfall, before asking

"Fellfall what have you forgotten?" he sighed

That's when an elderly pony peered around the door,

"Why he has a friend," She said peering at Clover who was busily hiding her horn in her mane trying to hide behind Fellfall.

"Oh? Who is he Fellfall?" His mother said poking her head over him, and gasped

"More like a her!" The elderly pegasi said

"A mare?" His father asked "That seems unlikely," He chuckled

"Dad" Fellfall groaned

"No! It is a mare, well don't just stand there, come in!" Fellfalls mother said quickly

Clover was ushered inside. The room was rather large with a rocking chair, a plush armchair, and a sofa. Clover was sat on the sofa, whilst the other ponies bustled inside

"I can't believe you have a female friend!" Fellfalls mum said ecstatically

"I can't believe he has friends," his father chuckled

"Nova!" Fellfalls mother said aghast

"What?"

Whilst the two ponies were arguing, the elderly mare had walked up to inspect Clover. Clover had suddenly realised that the pony was Fellfalls grandma, the one that worked for the school.

"Why she reminds me of that other white unicorn you showed me Fellfall! Twins?" The mare asked jokingly

"No-" Fellfall said cut off by his mother

"By Cadenza! Look at her!" His mother exhaled

Clover sighed, this was it. She was going to be found out, chased by reporter ponies, surrounded by guards for the rest of her life.

"She's so pretty! I can't believe you haven't mentioned her!"

Fellfall sighed

"Mum, Clover, Clover, mum, now can we go upstairs?" He asked earnestly

"Fine, but don't forget to show her the flying gear!" His mother called after him

As they trotted up the stairs, Fellfall let out a long winded sigh as they reached his room.

"Well..." Clover said after a pause

"Sorry about that," Fellfall muttered as they entered his room.

The room was as usual, padded out with clouds, but on the walls were photos of Fellfall with his friends and family, an old battered poster of the wonderbolts, and a large map of Equestria. The furniture was as you would expect, except for the mass of books that he owned.

Fellfall pulled over 2 beanbags, and they sat down.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Fellfall asked eagerly

Clover sighed

"I don't know, the guards will check here soon enough, I may have insulted the Princess, and I'm pretty sure if I'm no found you guys will get blamed," She said waving a hoof sadly

"Wait, what did you say to the Princess?" Fellfall asked slowly

It all came tumbling out, how the Princes would 'reveal' her at the summer sun celebration, how Clover had reacted to the note. By the end of her tale, she was angrier than ever.

Fellfall nodded

"Right, so let's break this down a bit," He pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil

"Problem 1, housing. You can't really stay here for too long, and basically there isn't really anywhere else. I suppose we could make a cloud house. It would be small, but you could sleep there?" Clover nodded eagerly

"Ok, then problem 2, Summer Sun celebration and the Princess, we could write a note to the Princess explaining what really happened I guess," Fellfall said rubbing his chin

"What? That you got beaten up, but there are zero bumps or bruises, so we decided to humiliate him and make it snow in his locker?" Clover said worriedly

Fellfall crossed something of his list

"How about you just don't go to the summer sun celebration? I'm sure you could hide out long enough," Fellfall pondered

"That brings me on to point 3. Guards. What if the guards do find me? It'll probably make things worse," Clover muttered.

"Well then it looks like reasoning is our only hope. The guards will catch up eventually, but if you ask the Princess to not reveal you, then you'll go back to your home, then I suppose all our problems would be solved," Fellfall wondered

"And our friendship problem?" Clover said unrolling the scroll from the princess.

Fellfall lent back thinking.

"Wait I've got a plan!" Fellfall said loudly

"What?" Clover said cautiously

"What if Buck admitted what he did?" Fellfalls eyes gleamed

"How? Get the Princess down to Cloudsdale?" Clover said sarcastically

"Is there a spell that can record a voice?" Fellfall asked

Clover paused

"Better! I can attach a moving image of a pony speaking and talking onto a scroll, and send it to the Princess!" Clover clapped her hooves together happily

"So we have a plan?" Fellfall asked

"Defiantly!" Clover said jumping into the air.

**So, I know it's a tad short, but hey it's something!**

**Love ya all :)**

**FD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup Guys!**

**Oh my god, I can't believe I'm up to Chapter 16 already! Can you? **

It was now around mid day, and Fellfall and Clover were up in the sky gathering rouge clouds for a hut. They had already gotton enough to make a floating base and the foundations. Clover dragged over a large fluffy cloud, pushing it into a wall moulding it with her hooves.

"Hey Clover?"

"Mmh?" Clover asked with a mouthful of cloud, trying to add more padding to the wall.

"Why don't you just use magic to do this?" He asked curiously

"Well, don't look, but your Mum is staring at us out of the window," Clover said unsurely

Fellfalls eyes widened

"One seck," He said, zipping back into the house through the window

He came back waving some goggle at her, and said

"Look really interested," He said, pointing to the goggles as if he was explaining something.

"Why?" Clover said flying over, pretending to look at them

"Because she won't leave otherwise," Fellfall stated blandly

"Oh, ok," Clover shrugged

Clover peered over to the window and the figure had disappeared

"She's gone Fellfall," Clover breathed

"She'll be back though," Fellfall said quickly "Come on," he said flying back into his room, dumping of the goggles.

When Fellfall had returned, Clover stood on a rouge cloud.

"Fellfall! I'm gonna move the hut," She called over to him

Clovers horn lit up as the clouds were surrounded in a green light, and slowly moved upwards and further away from Fellfalls house. Clover had decided that if she was going to be found, she would be nowhere near Fellfall. He was in enough trouble as it was.

When she had finished Fellfall had brought over another cloud with his teeth and crafted another wall. Together, they finished the walls, and punched out some holes for windows and a door

They spent a while trying to find a cloud large enough for a roof, but when they did it took all there pushing and pulling to get it onto the walls.

""Well, it's done," Fellfall sighed

"Yep," Clover replied, walking into the shelter

It was bigger than Clover thought it was going to be. The room was slightly smaller than Fellfalls, but from the windows, Fellfalls house was really far down. If any guards came around, they wouldn't look up here.

They spent a while gathering some cloud to shove in one corner and flatten into a bed, and a chair. They flew back into Fellfalls room and brought back a few spare sheets and a pillow case.

After they had finished they gathered Fellfalls notepad, a few scrolls, ink bottles and quills.

"Right, this letter," Fellfall said sitting on the chair.

Clover levitated up a quill and scribbled down a draft, holding it up to Fellfall to judge

"Ok, I like the way you're asking her to not be at the Sun Celebration, but you can't say 'I told you so' to a Princess Clover," Fellfall laughing

"Hmm, ok then," Clover said rubbing her chin comically

It took an hour before they had threaded together a letter which had their wishes, and a lack insults from Clover.

"Right, so we send this with the video then?" Fellfall asked "How do we get Buck to admit what he did?"

Clover shuffled uncomfortably

"You really don't have too you know," She said quickly

"What? Clover, what is it?" Fellfall said suspiciously

"Well..." Clover said

A few minutes later Clover had finished, and Fellfalls mouth was hanging open

"You want me to do WHAT!?" He shouted

"I did say you didn't have to!" Clover exclaimed

Fellfalls head thumped back onto the wall. There was silence for a few seconds.

He sighed, and sat back up.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me," He grunted

"Thanks," Clover said gratefully

"Mhmm," Fellfall replied

Clover yawned slightly. The sun was lowering under the hills that surrounded Equestria, its golden light turning red across the land.

Clover walked out of the open doorway and sat on the cloudy island, her hooves dangling of the edge, Fellfall joining her. Clover remembered something from when she was just a filly

_Clover and Markus sat on the balcony watching the Sun go down._

"_Markus? Why does the Sun move?" Clover asked him_

"_Well, there is a tale of two Princesses'. There was Princess Celestia, who raised the sun and Princess Luna who raised the moon." Markus explained_

"_Wow, they must be very important ponies! Where are they?" Clover asked earnestly_

_Markus paused_

"_Well, the way I heard the story, they used to rule Equestria before they vanished. Some ponies say they wander all of Equestria raising and lowering the Sun and Moon, looking after all the little fillies," He said holding her close_

_Clover had nodded. The next day, she would ask the Princess about the princesses_

_As the Sun was out of sight, the Moon peeked it head out of the hills._

"_Shall we go?" Markus asked_

_Clover nodded eagerly as they set of into the sky for a flying trip._

As Clover smiled, Fellfall said

"Clover? It's getting late," he stated

"Hmm? Oh ok," She yawned

"See you tomorrow Clover," He said shaving himself of

"Seeya," Clover yawned again, wandering back into the house

Clover crawled under the sheets; she was tired and wanted to sleep. The cold was starting to nip at her as she crawled into a ball and fell asleep.

Little did Clover know, sleep would be the last thing she would be having that night.

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Love ya! :)**

**FD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys :)**

**So, I've been a bit occupied by stuff and exams recently, so chapters may be a bit delayed.**

**However, I'm not going to give up on this story, so stay tuned guys :)**

**So here's the next chapter to make up for it,**

Clover didn't normally dream, but right now she hoped she was

Clovers head swirled as she came to in a round cylindrical room, filled with four tall ponies. Clover shook her head as it banged against her temple, moving her suddenly ache filled joints.

When Clover looked up she stumbled back in shock, and stared at the ponies.

There, in the room with here were 4 alicorns. Clover first recognised the stallion that had spoken to her when she had fainted on her first day of school. On the stallions head was a golden crown, and on his chest was a plate a ruby, contrasting against his blue coat. Next to him was another stallion. He appeared to be the opposite of the colt next to him. He had a fiery orange coat with a deep blue mane, with a silver crown and chest piece embedded with a large sapphire.

However, it wasn't the two mystery alicorns that startled her. Next to the princes, was a pair of female alicorns. The first was a pure white alicorn, with a pastel coloured flowing mane, with a set of golden crown, chest necklace, and hoof pieces. Standing proudly next to her was a slightly shorter navy blue pony. Her mane was darker and flowing much like her sister, with a navy chest necklace, silver hoof pieces, and a jet black tiara.

Clover's jaw dropped when she remembered them from years ago. They were the spectral ponies from the examination room when she was just a filly.

Clover scrambled slightly to her hooves as the white princess began to speak to her.

"Hello Clover, do not be alarmed, you are safe," She said in a regal, but comforting voice

"W-who are you? " Clover stuttered, taking a few steps back

The white princess bent and looked into her eyes for a second, before saying

"I am Princess Celestia, and this is Princess Luna," The blue moon alicorn tilted her head in greeting "Prince Concord," the orange stallion nodded towards her, "and Prince Valorous," Princess Celestia finished pointing towards the blue stallion who's eyes narrowed, but bowed his head.

Clover could not believe her eyes, Princess Celestia?!

"B-but, how can I see you, H-how di-" Clover said tongue tied

The white princess held up a hoof, silencing Clover

"Clover, we don't have a lot of time, let me explain," She motioned for to sit down.

Clover suddenly wished that there was at least a blanket to protect her from the icy floor when she down, but when she did, no discomfort came. Clover looked around her confused as she was sat on a large plush cushion.

"Wha-" She began, startled

"As you can see Clover, we are not in your world, so to speak," The white alicorn started

"You are actually asleep right now, but your mind is here, with ours," Princess Luna explained "I have taken you out of your body to here, the astral plain." She waved a hoof, indicating to the space around them.

"Clover, we have come to warn you of a task you must face. The summer sun celebration is upon us. Are you aware of the story of nightmare moon Clover?" The white Princess said sat on an equally plush cushion as hers

"Yes, when Nightmare moon escaped with the aid of the stars, didn't she?" Clover said, intrigued

"Indeed she did escape, but they were not stars Clover. It was a force beyond our control." Prince Concord said gravely, "These were an entity that controlled and manipulated not only nightmare moon, but all the other evils of Equestria and beyond."

"But, what does this have to do with me? Who are you anyway? I have never heard of a Prince in Equestria, other than Prince Shining Armour, and Prince Blueblood," Clover said confused

"Clover, have you heard of myself and Princess Luna?" Princess Celestia motioned to her sister

Clover nodded

"But have you ever seen a picture or statue of us? A written story?" she asked

Clover was about to say of course she had, when she froze. Had she?

"That is because there is none Clover. When an alicorn leaves this world, they remove all trace, but of memory. No stories, or statues of us remain, just names and memories." She said with a hint of sadness

"Then how do I know who you are?" Clover said suspiciously

"We have passed on, but the current royalty knows of us, that means you do too," The dark furred Alicorn said

"But what about my original question?" Clover said quickly

"I will tell you a story now Clover, please make yourself comfortable, this may take a while." Prince Valorous spoke for the first time in Clovers presence

"The story of hearth warming eve is where we begin. The Windigoes started the storm due to the fighting, but that it not the full story. The Windigoes are normally peaceful creatures, but they were possessed by an entity which we call Malice.

When the fire of friendship banished them, Malice ran weakened through Equestria, hiding from danger.

When Malice's strength returned, he sent a many of creatures to kill the ponies that supported friendship.

That is when I was born. I grew into a trained warrior, and when my town was threatened, I saw the creature Malice.

Malice raised an army, an army far larger than that of the garrisons in Equestria. That was when I called for all ponies, griffins, and any creature that believed that friendship was still as powerful as Malice. The battle was long and hard, but eventually, we succeeded." He finished

"Then, I was born unto Equestria," Prince Concord said, smiling slightly

"Yes, when my brother was born there were still threats in Equestria, and as he grew we extinguished these threats,"

"When I was a Stallion, Equestria was a land of no enemies, but filled with warriors. It looked like ponies were going to turn on each other when no enemies attacked one year as tensions grew." Prince Concord continued, "As an alicorn, ponies held me with some regard, and when two tribes of pegasi turned against each other, I spread the message of love and peace through the tribes,"

"Clover do you know the point of this story?" Princess Luna asked her

Clover shook her head

"The point, is that these two alicorns were born when they were needed by the ponies of Equestria. Eventually, the Princes passed on as we all do to the astral plain, and I and Luna were born. However, malice was not finished. Fuelled by the knowledge that the Princes' of War and Peace had passed on, he struck again."

"This time, he manipulated the draconis Discord, Tirek, and many others. They were defeated, but not without the elements of harmony and the loss of Princess Luna," princess Celestia said sadly

"We were born to keep the peace of the land in Equestria, that was our purpose." The princess Luna stated regally.

"The Princess Twilight and Cadence repelled malice in the forms of Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Changelings, Tirek, and many more. The Princess Twilight was born for the elements of harmony, and the Princess Cadence, to show the strength of love. We all have roles Clover," Luna finished

"Clover, it has been many moons since Malice has struck. We believe that he will strike again, but this time there will be no protection. The two current princess's power is not enough to defeat Malice. Clover, your purpose is to save Equestria once and for all. You cannot fail, for if you do all of pony kind will fall." Prince Valorous said gravely.

Clover was dumbfounded. How was she supposed to save Equestria? She didn't even know it was threatened!

"Why can't you come back and save Equestria? You're the Prince of War, surely you can save us!" Clover said desperately

"We cannot. If we could then all our magic would easily destroy Malice, but we are bound here until we are summoned back to this world, along with the rest of the bound ponies which have saved Equestria," Princess Celestia explained.

"The rest?" Clover asked uncertainly

"These ponies have made a difference which has tipped the balance of Equestria back to one of friendship," The alicorns horns glowed as several ponies trotted through the doors.

There were several ponies Clover recognised, a light blue unicorn with a star printed hat, named star swirl the bearded, followed by Clover the Clever, Smart Cookie, Private Pansy, who chatted merrily to one another. Then, Chancellor Pudding head, Princess Platinum, and Commander Hurricane each marching with dignity.

The next group made Clovers mouth drop. 5 Ponies walked into the room, but they seemed slightly sombre. Two pegasi, two earth ponies, and a unicorn all trudged into the room. On sight of Clover they all smiled and laughed, a pink earth pony's mane inflated to full size as she bounced around the room.

"They have been waiting to be summoned so they can see their long lost friend. You see Clover, when we come back, we can freely enter and renter Equestria to see our family and friends. There friend was the dearest to them and now they shall see her again." Prince Concord said happily.

But quickly his face turned grave

"Clover, it is your duty to bring us back. It is on the day of the Sun celebration when we must return, and that is the day Malice will strike. Malice will appear where ever you are Clover, he has seen of your existence. Not only has this, he tried to sabotage the most powerful magic inside of you. Friendship."

"Do not believe that it was mere coincidence that the letter that caused you so much trouble reached the Princess so quickly. Do not believe that you are out of danger." He finished

"This is your duty Clover, you have three days," princess Celestia stated

"How? What must I do?" Clover asked quickly

"You must wake up now Clover. You must wake up," Princess Luna said sadly

The five ponies walked up to her, an orange pony with 3 apples as a cutie mark said

"Don't leave your friends behind sugar cube,"

"You'll do fine darling!" Another one chorused

"Um, we believe in you," A pony said timidly

"YEAH!" A pink pony said flying out of a canon she appeared to have pulled out of nowhere

A rainbow maned pony floated down in front of her. She gave Clover some encouraging words like the rest, but then said quietly as a white pony with a dark blue mane landed next to her

"Look after Fellfall," She said smiling sadly, before nodding

The cylindrical room spiralled.

Clover awoke sweating in the cold night.

"That was not a dream," Clover murmured

The Summer Sun celebration was in three days.

Clover rapped herself in some blankets and sat near the window. It was the middle of the night, and Clover could barely see. Down from her cloud hut she could see the lights of the city, the smell of smoke in the air from the fire places.

What confused Clover in her groggy state was a group of bobbing lights. As Clover stared at the lights she began to notice shapes. They were ponies carrying lanterns.

Clover watched as the light began to gleam of the ponies for some reason, until Clover froze. The light didn't gleam of the ponies, it gleamed off of their armour. Guards.

Clover hurried as she gathered her items together. She noticed the lights start to fly upwards, and she sped out into the night. She checked behind her, there were no lights.

As she blindly flapped into the night she flew straight into something. It was soft, and made a grunting noise. Clover cautiously lit up her horn to find herself face to face with her brother, Ferris.

"AH!" Clover exclaimed

"Clover!" Ferris shouted

Suddenly the sky was alight with bobbing lanterns. Clover tried with all her might to teleport away, but her panic and fear blocked all access. There was no way out.

Clover did all she could. She flew up until she could no more, until the air became so thin Clovers head spun into blackness. And she fell.

**Extra long chapter for you guys here!**

**Please don't forget to read and review, this means a lot to me :)**

**Love ya!**

**FD**


End file.
